Transaction logs and other data structures are often used by applications, such as database systems, to organize and track data as the applications execute. Once an application sends an entry of a transaction log or other data structure to be stored, the application may wait for an acknowledgment before executing or processing the next transaction or event. Therefore, the speed with which an entry of a transaction log or other data structure is stored may directly affect the performance of the associated application, such as a database system or the like.
Additionally, if power is interrupted or another error is encountered while an entry of a transaction log or other data structure is being stored (e.g., while an entry is “in flight”), the entry and associated data may be lost. If an entry and associated data is lost, due to a power failure, an improper shutdown, or other error, the execution state of an associated application may also be lost, with one or more recent changes, transactions, or the like.